Users of a social networking service and other search based media may view one or more posts being presented in a chronological manner. Such manner of sorting posts presented to a user provides the user with a predictable ranking of results.
While chronological ranking of posts provides such advantages, it may be beneficial to rank posts using other techniques including the quality of such posts to provide the user with the best quality posts on top of the results. However, users are likely to become confused as to the reasons why posts are ranked in a certain seemingly random manner when such ranking of posts provides the posts in a non-chronological order.